


Hunger Pangs

by liquid_dreams



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: "For sun's sake, Drazial." Lynnore sounded unimpressed. "Pull yourself together."Quick doodle about two NPCs in the Blasted Lands. Something about them's alway struck me as suspicious. And it's not their healthy appetite.





	Hunger Pangs

The Blasted Lands were a dusty overheated wasteland. While the magical properties of the creatures that inhabited the place were immensely fascinating and their little hideout in the ogre den strategically perfect, Drazial was beginning to loathe the drawbacks of their excursion. For one, they hadn't been able to bring real beds with them into the cave. Sleeping on thin straw mattresses besides their lab equipment got old real fast. And then there were the ogres. Towering brutes with horrifying body odor and no concept of privacy. He'd had to singe a few of them until they left him and his sister alone.   
Lynnora was a good sport about it all. She was so deeply immersed in her studies that he had to make her eat and sleep on occasion. The closeness to the Dark Portal and the orc stronghold to the north meant that enough adventurers came by to send out and gather food and other supplies periodically. Drazial suspected that whatever ogres ate wasn't palatable for anyone else. Come to think of it, he was rather hungry and they were out of ashmane steak again. He let out a weary sigh and listened hopefully for any shouts of pain. Nothing. He resolved to send the next adventurer out for twice the usual amount of steaks. For doing nothing but studying some scrolls and watching blood samples bubble under a low flame, Lynnora sure had a healthy appetite. Drazial's eyes were drawn to the bubbling red vials. Judging by the hue, it was fresh hyena blood. It had been quite a while... 

"For sun's sake, Drazial." Lynnore sounded unimpressed. "Pull yourself together."

"You are aware that we're out of food. Again. Which is, let me remind you, at least halfway your fault."

Lynnora rolled her eyes and turned off the heater. The ogres had put up torches on the walls, which added to the stiffling heat in the cave. Drazial fished for a hairband in the pockets of his robe, but came up with nothing. Sometimes he really regretted having grown his hair out. Lynnore had no such problems, as she'd put up her chestnut mane in an elegant bun. She gave him an amused look when he glowered at the unfairness of it all. 

"They say that if you can't handle the heat you should get out of the ogre den. Why don't YOU go fetch us some food for a change?"

"I have my own experiments to conduct," he sniffed. "Surely you cannot expect me to bother with something so menial as butchering boars?" 

"Whatever you say, brother dearest." She threw an ogre sleeping in the tunnel below them a speculative look. "At any rate, we are not going to starve."

"No," he agreed with a small smile. "We didn't travel all the way down here from Silvermoon to perish now."

"What's it with you today?" Lynnora squinted at him. "Hunger pangs addle your brain?"

Drazial stepped back from his desk and sat down on a nearby boulder. A weary sigh escaped him. 

"You don't happen to have a spare hairtie?"

"Afraid not."

"Blast it," he muttered and stared gloomily at the floor.

Without warning, Lynnore wound her arms around his neck from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Ugh, you smell," she muttered into his hair. 

"Why didn't we join the Sunveil excursion again?" He muttered back. "I bet they have fresh water."

"You know why," she said as she nuzzled his neck. 

Drazial smirked slightly and turned around. Green eyes blinked at him in surprise when he pulled her down on his lap. Lynnore didn't exactly smell like roses herself. Nonetheless, he ran his lips up the side of her neck, grazing the tender flesh with his teeth. She shivered under his ministrations, which delightd him. He tongued over her pulse point, felt the steady thump thump of her heartbeat and sucked greedily. 

"Ah!" She sighed.

Drazial leaned back to look at his handiwork. A purple bruise blossomed on her milk white neck, quite conspicous. Lynnore frowned at him with mild annoyance.

"You do remember that we recieve a steady stream of adventurers, sent here by that overly aggressive Warmatron?"

"Not today, it seems."

"Let's not get reckless, alright?" She huffed. 

Drazial nodded and pulled her close. Lynnore was never shy about what she wanted. Her mouth opened instantly for him and he took his time in exploring it. This was why they came here, to this light-forsaken cave at the end of the world. He could get lost in the soft unhurried slide of their mouths and tongues. Eventually he had to pull back for air, which was unpleasant and stale. Lynnore looked slightly dazed with flushed cheeks and blown pupils. The tips of her lovely slender ears were pink and Drazial resisted the urge to bite them. A slow hunger burned in his stomach at the sight of her, but she was right. Only discretion had gotten them this far. An ogre roared in the distance, followed by the clash of steel. Lynnore stood up with a regretful sigh and straightened her robes. Drazial watched her and imagined tearing them off before he caught himself. Hopefully the adventurer had a spare tie. It was really far too hot in here.


End file.
